pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Succession Ceremonies of Glen Baskerville
' The Succession Ceremonies of Glen Baskerville' are a series of five sacred, traditional ceremonies where a Glen Baskerville transfers a part of their soul and one of his Black Winged Chains to their successor. As each successor takes over the position of Glen Baskerville from their master, their old master begins to die as part of a very slow and painful process (examples shown to include the deterioration of sclera, immense pain brought on by movement and bloody wounds opening at the slightest movement). The entire process of the Succession Ceremonies of Glen Baskerville is meant to take around 30 years in entirety. History Prior to Levi's reign as Glen Baskerville, there had been at least three sets of Succession Ceremonies, for each of the Glens before him. Not long after inheriting Jabberwock from a female Glen Baskerville and taking her place as the head of the Baskerville Clan, Levi discovered his own successor, Oswald. Oswald, having appeared as new additions to the Baskerville Clan alongside his Child of Ill Omen sister, Lacie. Levi immediately began making plans to begin Oswald's Succession Ceremonies. His first Succession Ceremony where Oswald would inherit Raven occurring after encouragement from Jury. Every Baskerville was in attendance at the Succession Ceremony in order to witness the beginning of Oswald's rise to becoming their master, allowing the Nightray Family to take over their positions as guards of four of the five Doors of the Abyss. At the fifth Door to the Abyss, Levi summoned Raven before Oswald, running a knife through his Chain, in order to supply Oswald with the opportunity to forge a Contract. Following this, Levi slit his own wrist and emptied some of his blood into a chalice for Oswald. Oswald knelt before his master, drinking Levi's blood to begin the transfer of the essence that is Glen Baskerville. Finally, Oswald rose, and all the valets of the Baskerville Clan bowed before Oswald in order to recognize that he was to be their future master as the first Succession Ceremony was completed. Oswald underwent another four Succession Ceremonies over the course of the next 20 years, inheriting Owl, Dodo, Gryphon and Jabberwock from Levi at each of the remaining Doors to the Abyss. After finally inheriting Jabberwock, Oswald took the place of Levi as Glen Baskerville once and for all. Unfortunately for Levi, this meant that his death was fast approaching, with his body withering past the point of sustenance with the loss of each of his Black Winged Chains. A month after Levi's decent from his position as Glen Baskerville, his soul left his body and joined the other past Glens in Oswald's own soul, while his body mutated into the Chain known as Humpty Dumpty as a result of being saturated with so much Abyssal power. The Tragedy of Sablier Plot Gallery Trivia *As Jun Mochizuki had originally removed Levi's sclera in order to make his character appear more frightening when compared to Oswald, it's unknown if the other Glens would also gradually have lost their sclera with each passing Succession Ceremony. Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Event Category:Terms